


Breaking the internet

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [14]
Category: Agent SuperCorp, Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Agent SuperCorp - Freeform, Breaking the internet, F/F, Love Wins, Multi, Piggyback Rides, SuperCorp, can you guess I dislike mon el?, karlena, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: A little bit of agent Supercorp to get you through your day





	

When Lena and Lucy had jokingly suggested Kara give them piggyback rides to work because they were late they had never anticipated that she would take them seriously. So it was that they were scooped up by a puppy like super-heroine and several hundred feet in the air in mere moments. Had it been anyone else this would have been terrifying for them, but it wasn’t, this was Kara. Even Lena who detested flying under the best of conditions couldn’t find anything to complain about as Kara holds her tightly and they take off into the air. All around national city people watch on as Supergirl flies through the air with a pair of forms on her back. When Kara stops in the middle of Catco plaza and Kisses both Lucy and Lena as they float there the press goes wild, but it is one Jimmy Olsen who gets the best shot. So much like that he had taken of Superman and Lois Lane years before, except this time the internet crashes. 

The internet literally crashes.

 

In spite of this it only takes a few minutes before Alex and J`onn are on comms in Kara and Lucy`s ears demanding they disappear before someone ID`s them any further. Kara quickly pulls her loves in tight and takes off heading through National City faster than the reporters and cameras can follow. Eventually they settle down in an alley only a few buildings from both L-corp and the DEO as Kara kisses both her loves goodbye, promising to see them later that day, before heading back into the sky and flying back to CatCo.

That evening it is all over the news, the biggest story of the century as Kara and her two loves are spread across every news bulletin from National City, to Mexico, to China and Indonesia. Kara can't help but smile as she looks at the photo. Apparently the response has been overwhelmingly positive, sure some people wondered why she couldn't find a nice alien man and make something there. But Kara was quick to put that to rest using a DEO encrypted twitter account to post a photo of herself and her loves sitting on the couch. Their faces are blurred besides Kara's but the truth of the way they pose and Kara's caption leave no room for interpretation 'my mates, every day I thank Rao that they found me, and every night I hold them tight thankful for their love and support'. 

The internet crashes again. Wins insistent they have a new weapon against Cadmus. And Kara agrees, love always trumps hate, and occasionally breaks the internet


End file.
